Fire on the Mountain
Fire on the Mountain is a very short two chapter story that chronicles the growing of the sons of William Lovie III. and opens the door to the realization that Riley is not happy with the status quo of being a half bastard child. A third chapter was completed of which dealt with Ashley Lovie, and furthered the conflicting feelings of Bill Lovie and revealed a softer side of him that was only revealed before with William. During this Thomas, William, and some of their friends travelled to Nortburg with an escort and while there they travelled the lands around the estate on horseback. While doing this one day Thomas would notice they were being watched from afar by a young boy on a horse, and each day he was driven off by Dylan Steimare of whom was one of the men gaurding them during this time. One morning they were able to sneak away from Dylan and the others and got to the boy before he was driven off, and during this conversation they learned his name was Riley Scott, and the silently known about bastard of their father and Brooke Scott. At first the three had a pleasent conversation but this deterioated when Riley insulted their father and William took offence and pushed Riley causing Thomas to assist his younger brother. Before a true fight could break out Lucas Scott came from behind and grabbed Riley putting him on his horse before apologizing to the group and riding away. Thomas and William following this would return to the estate and never discuss the meeting with Riley, but William promised that when their father returned from Berne he was going to tell him that Riley appeared very vengeful towards him. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter One : '' "I was everything a father could want in a son. I was able to ride a horse at the age of six. When I was seven I had mastered to my level the ability to fire a bow. At the age of nine I became my grand father Dan's squire and took home top prize at a tournament. How could all of that mean nothing to him."'' : -Riley Scott Following the death of Brooke, the exile basically of much of his family it was Riley Scott that came to question why he was forced to live this way. Riley had remained passive about the rejection he felt from his father but begin sending letters to father of which he begged his father to simply respond to him with words. Understanding that perhaps his father couldn't ever openly say that he was his father Riley wished for William to at the very least speak to him as a son in letters. With noone in the city outside of his grandfather Dan Scott it was Dan Scott that Riley went to in order to get his letter to his father. Dan though had no intention of sending anything to William and instead got closer to Riley in order to pull him closer to the House Scott loyalties that Dan knew would prove immensly important later in life. Dan Scott begin to infiltrate all levels of Riley's life and spent nearly all of his time controlling the perceptions that Riley had of others including a growing attempt to make Riley dislike his uncle Lucas. Growingly Riley came to believe that Lucas was responsible for the suicide of his mother as Dan fed him lies that Brooke was being held back from taking the family to Lucerne by Lucas, and that in her desperation to be closer to William (and through this Riley would have been closer to his father) Brooke found no hope and killed herself in her depression. The once close relationship with Lucas shattered it was Riley that was persuaded by Dan to watch his half brother William Lovie IV from afar so that he could see how life should be like for him, and Dan discovered that William and Thomas alongside their sister were travelling to Norberg for a family trip. Chapter Two During this Thomas, William, and some of their friends travelled to Nortburg with an escort and while there they travelled the lands around the estate on horseback. While doing this one day Thomas would notice they were being watched from afar by a young boy on a horse, and each day he was driven off by Dylan Steimare of whom was one of the men gaurding them during this time. One morning they were able to sneak away from Dylan and the others and got to the boy before he was driven off, and during this conversation they learned his name was Riley Scott, and the silently known about bastard of their father and Brooke Scott. At first the three had a pleasent conversation but this deterioated when Riley insulted their father and William took offence and pushed Riley causing Thomas to assist his younger brother. Before a true fight could break out Lucas Scott came from behind and grabbed Riley putting him on his horse before apologizing to the group and riding away. Thomas and William following this would return to the estate and never discuss the meeting with Riley, but William promised that when their father returned from Berne he was going to tell him that Riley appeared very vengeful towards him. Chapter Three During Chapter Three Ashley Lovie makes her first appearance as a POV Character, and she describes her feelings towards what is happening around her. In one of the most shocking pieces of her chapter she begins to read letters that she has been receiving of which she finds in a secret box beneath her bed. These letters are from Bill Lovie, and they descibe to her how perfect she is, and she is able to write back to him and recieve letters until finally when Bill Lovie is killed the letters stop coming. She waits weeks for them to come again, but they never do, and she then plans to tell her father about the letters but is stopped by her aunt Alice Lovie. She and Alice talk about the letters with her mother and they come to the conclusion that William is already dealing with too much at the moment and that Ashley must be a big girl and keep them to herself. Not wanting to betray her father she goes to him in the night as he stands on the top floor of the Cloud Tower and together they discuss the letters and he reveals to her that he misses his dad despite everything that happened. Category:Story